legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Candor
"Hey! I'm not that clumsy! Ow!" Aurora Candor is the third party member to join Star Strike , and is a playable character. She is also the third to appear in the game, and is the only one besides Skye and Shadow to appear in the Prologue that was a member of Star Strike. She is the younger sister of Ari Candor. Appearance and Personality "You'll be fine!" Aurora is 16 at the beginning of Star Strike, but turns 17 at an unknown time. She has long, slightly curled red hair that extends halfway down to her back, minty green eyes, medium colored skin, and has a slight dusting of cinnamon freckles on her cheeks. She stands at 5'5", and has a feminine body, with some curves and a rather small sized bust. As a child in the Prologue, she had a rounder, chubbier face, larger eyes that were a darker green, and short hair that reached her shoulders. The reds in her hair was lighter in the Prologue, and in the game, her hair is more of a vibrant, tomato red. As seen as a pre-teen, her hair was pulled into a low side pony tail, and her skin was lighter, and her eyes were a lighter color. When she was in her early teens, she wore her hair down, and her body showed more development. She seems to wear a bit of makeup on her in her teens; red lipstick, a bit of eyeliner, and a little green eyeshadow. She's more feminine, like her friend Stream. She is notably the flattest of her teammates and least curvy, something she is somewhat self-conscious about, wishing to be more busty and curvy like Luna and Skye. Her measurements are 28-24-26 During the game, she wears a white and lavender dress with gold trimming around it. The dress has thin straps around her shoulders, and the top part is curved into a sweetheart neckline that is colored white. The mid section and area under that is lavender, and on her mid section, she wears a gold belt made of thin strands of gold colored strings. On the hems of her dress, there are some frilly white parts. On her wrists, she sports green bracelets that match her eyes. She wears a necklace that appears to be an emerald pendant that matches her eyes as well. She wears platform shoes that appear to be sandals, that are black, with white straps that extend to her ankles. Attached to the skirt part of her dress, she has a few medicine pouches. She sometimes carries Tomes around with her that hold Magic spells. As a child, she wore a green frilly tank dress with white leggings and silver flats. In her pre-teen years, she wore an orange peasant top with black shorts and orange flats. When she was an early teen, she wore a green dress with a v-neck outline and black flats. "Don't you EVER do that '''AGAIN'!"'' Aurora is kind, clumsy, and lacks confidence in herself. Despite her kind and cheerful nature, she has a rather fiery temper, and when she's mad she can be quite scary and violent, and Spark even mentioned that Aurora would be the scariest when mad enough. Over the course of the story, she starts to be more aware of herself, and starts to accept the true darkness in the world, making her into a more mature person. She's shown to be selfless, when she sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth to save Skye and Zephyr. She has an older sister, Ari, who is also a Magic User like her. Ari was the more perfect, flawless one in the family, and because of this, Aurora had something of an inferiority complex. This resulted in her lack of confidence, and she's always insecure about her own abilities. Because Skye was the first to befriend her, Aurora remembered everything about the moment they first met, and always remembered how nice Skye was to Aurora. Ever since Skye changed into an distant person that nobody really knew about, because of her PTSD, Aurora was determined to see if Skye really was the same person deep down, and always hoped she was. She considers Skye to be her best friend, and knows the most about her. Spark is her other best friend. Along with Spark, Aurora is also decently close to Leaf, and especially Shadow, whom she holds feelings for, but the latter is oblivious, although it's clear that he feels the same. Abilities "Here I go!" As an Agent Like all Agents, she has stamina, strength, speed, agility, endurance, durablitity, and others, higher than any normal human without having chemicals injected in their DNA. All Agents are shown to be skilled in combat, recon, intelligence, strategy, technology, etc. Combat Although she's not a main attacker, she's very skilled in the field of Magic. With her high Magic abilities, she's capable of launching multiple powerful elemental spells that can destroy. She can't exactly fight physically, because she doesn't really have any weapons to do so. She has the highest Magic and Resistance in the game, so it's well suggested to use her against Defensive opponents. In Battle, she has a very wide range of spells, from Healing to Offense to Statuses. She possesses spells from all the Elements, and the elemental ones get stronger and stronger as Aurora levels up higher. As a long ranged fighter, she has to stay behind, while the main attackers do the defending and fighting, so she can launch spells at them. She is the better Healer, and is the best of them all. With her Fragile Defence, it is suggested that she should pair up with defensive units like Shadow, so he can boost her Defence. While he does so, Aurora can boost his Magic and Resistance. Magic With the use of every element, and extremely high Magic control, Aurora is considered to be a prodigy in Magic, and is acknowledged for it. As a Magic User, she has the widest range of spells. Each Element has three levels of spell casting. Level 1 being lowest, and Level 3 being highest. Her spells are rather flashy, and as she casts them, she floats up into the air, with a magic circle around her. The circle's color would depend on the element, and as the circle forms, her aura is released from her body into the spell, and once enough aura is formed, it unleashes into a spell. Whether it's creating pillars of Ice, earthquakes, or meterors, the elements she uses have multiple forms as they're casted. The stronger the spell, the larger the form. It is shown that when she casts spells, her books that have different elements open, and float into the air as she looks at them, and a circle is formed. Magic is said to use a large amount of energy, but Aurora is shown to not get tired much, showing that she has rather high stamina, and is strong Magic Wise. Her DNA allows her to cast it effectively. If someone who didn't have the DNA tried to cast Magic, they would be unable to as it would injure them, and would tire them easily. In a Side Quest to get her Ultimate Weapon, there was a flashback. And it revealed that if someone tried to cast a spell that was too high of a level, it would cause the user pain and/or temporary blindness. This happened to her in a flashback, when she tried to cast her Ultimate Move as an early teen. Her Ultimate Move uses her respective element of Light, and it creates two dragons made of light that swirl around each other, something that she could cast later in the game. As the story progresses, Aurora's Magic abilities increase tremendously. In the beginning of the game, she was able to create balls of elements, and smaller spells, and often made mistakes in casting. In the Battle of Garnet, she was seen creating tidal waves, large thunder storms, meteror storms, and cyclones, with one spell. Her Healing attributes increased as well. Before, she was only able to heal a certain amount of people, about a dozen before being tired. In the final battles, she was seen going around healing waves and waves of citizens, Agents, etc without breaking a sweat. Miscellaneous Although she's not known to be a physical attacker and her physical attributes aren't exactly acknowledged, she was shown to be rather strong. As she was able to punch Shadow in the face, and manage to give him a huge black eye, despite the fact that she didn't punch him very hard in the first place. This could hint that every Agent, Magic User or not, has to have a certain amount of Strength to be qualified. It was mentioned that Aurora was musical. She's shown to be rather book smart to a certain extent, despite the fact that she lacks some outside knowledge. She's highly knowledgeable with History, and the world, and knows a lot about different elements and spells. It's also shown that she can decipher many ancient texts in spell books, and this allows her to cast many. She's shown to read a lot, with many books in her room. Aurora is very clumsy, and there have been many instances with her clumsiness. A lot of times she ended up in weird situations where Leaf would end up getting injured because of it, somehow. Once, Aurora tripped and fell into a wall, creating a hole the shape of her body that ended up being hollow. Aside from this, there has been times where her clumsiness helped, like when she fell against a wall, and it revealed a secret entrance. Aurora is also noted to be a very bad cook by Leaf, who said she couldn't cook. Once she made cookies for Skye, and Skye tried them and fainted. Stats Relationships Family *Mrs. Candor- She's very proud of her and Ari. She knows that Aurora is very insecure about herself, and she states that Aurora doesn't realize how talented she really is. *Mr. Candor- A bit of a joker at times. He's proud of Aurora, and reveals that Aurora is actually better at Magic than her older sister was. *Ari Candor- Aurora's older, more perfect sister. Ari is a few years older, and was thought to be a genius, and a perfectionist. Due to her perfection, Aurora often felt like dead-weight. It was later revealed that Aurora had many abilities that she didn't know of, and she was actually better at fighting and with Magic. When Ari appears for the first time, when defending the Lumiere Base, she tells Aurora this. Afterwards, she gets badly injured, and this enrages Aurora, which causes her to lose her temper. This shows that Aurora cares for her sister deeply. Skye Hikari Ever since they first met, Aurora has been completely loyal to Skye, and Skye has always felt the same, but didn't show it as much. She was Aurora's first friend, and was friendly and kind to her on the night of the exams. Everything changed right after, and this confused Aurora, but she still knew that Skye was the same, deep down, and she knew she had to find it no matter what. Like Shadow, she believes there is more to Skye than the PTSD and is determined to find out what it is. They're shown to have a sister-like bond. There were several moments where Skye has shown a softer, sweeter side to her around Aurora. This happened a few times in the past, and lead Aurora to always believe in her. As revealed when they were younger, when Skye first went on missions, Aurora tried to follow her. Later, Skye was busy fighting a bunch of Risen, and after defeating them, a bridge that they were fighting on collapsed. Aurora fell down the bridge, and Skye jumped down to save her. Another instance of Skye showing her softer side, was when they were in their early teens. It was after Skye got back from a mission, and Aurora asked her to help her train her Magic. She agreed, and they were in Aurora's backyard. Aurora tried to cast an extremely difficult spell, that resembled her Ultimate Move, and she couldn't do it. This caused her to strain her eyes, leading her to lose her vision for a few days. When she was temporarily blind, Skye was always around her watching over her, and would always help her reach whatever she needed. Aurora asked who was there, and Skye didn't answer. This continued and Skye put off all her missions to watch over Aurora until she got better. Sometime after, Aurora found out that Skye was the one helping her all the time, and she confronts her about it in a Side Quest to get her Ultimate Weapon. She admits it was her, and Skye is shown to be touched that Aurora remembered that, and Aurora thanks her and promises to help protect her too. Skye, you were my best friend." She remembered all these times, and Skye was always seen saving Aurora, like when she pushed Aurora out of the way to take a hit that was meant for the latter. When Aurora sacrifices herself to save Skye, in the Labyrinth, she tells her how much she believes in her. And that it was now her turn to save Skye. She gets tortured and paralyzed after her sacrifice, and Skye was forced to leave to continue her task, something that she was hesitant to do. Aurora's sacrifice was one of the key things in leading Skye to change. In her Pair Up Scenarios with her, she's trying to be closer to Skye. She always believed in Skye until the end, and viewed her as a role model. When Skye's fate was revealed, she cried. Later, she learns to accept Skye's fate, despite the sadness, and promises that she'll be strong for her. If Skye dies, she'll be seen fighting back her sadness in an attempt to be strong for her. By Part II, Skye's distance completely fades away and they resume their closeness and are closer than ever. As seen in the Scenarios together, they have a caring friendship and Skye states that she would do anything to make sure Aurora is alright and she no longer shows any hesitation. They have something of a teasing friendship and oddly, it seems that Aurora is envious of Skye's "Curvaceous body and bazongas", something Skye is clueless about. In some side events, Aurora sometimes dotes on Skye and treats her like a child, sometimes lecturing her. Interestingly, Skye is okay with it and for some reason, she always ends up getting dragged away by Aurora. If Skye lives, in the good ending, their children are seen to play together. Their children are cousins, and the two become sister-in-laws. At some point, Skye would sometimes tease Aurora about her brother, hinting that she was okay with them being together in the future. Before fading away, she tells Aurora to look after him and take care of him. Shadow Hikari See: Shadora for more info. They've been best friends since the age of four, when they met at the exams. The two have always spent time together. At an unknown time in the game, the two developed feelings for each other. Shadow would be oblivious to the latter's feelings, which would annoy Aurora, but she wouldn't exactly admit it either. Whenever she thought someone was insulting Shadow, she would yell at the person and defend him. Aurora's been rather protective of him, and would be kind of jealous whenever some girl would flirt with him. There were multiple times, when people would tease them about it, and Aurora would get rather annoyed with them, or exasperated, showing more of her temper. It's possible that Aurora might've had feelings for Shadow ever since they became friends. When they first met, they were immediately talking to each other vibrantly. Also, she mentioned at some point in the game about how Shadow would often bring her spirits back up when she was down. Which was a huge reason why she felt that way towards Shadow. In the events of the Lumiere Base being infiltrated, Shadow was nearly killed by Risen, and everyone who was there thought he was dead. When Aurora saw it, she was enraged beyond control, and while Blaze and Zephyr tried to hold her back so she wouldn't do anything reckless, she yelled at them to let go. Her rage caused her to unleash her Ultimate Move to try to avenge his "death". When Shadow was revealed to be alive, she was happy, and mad. And she punched him in the face and told him to never do that to her again. In the good ending, she and Shadow were confirmed to end up together, because their child is seen in the last scene. The child looked a lot like Shadow, but with Aurora's coloring. Zephyr Lumiere "I think spiteful is a perfect word for Zephyr... -_-" The two are pretty good friends, not as close as Aurora is to Shadow and Leaf, but still close. It's likely that they became close because of Aurora's friendship with Shadow. Zephyr treats Aurora like a younger sister, and Aurora tends to treat him like a brother. Zephyr's shown to be rather light-hearted around Aurora, jokingly referring her as "Stumbles" because of her clumsiness. Despite that, Zephyr tends to boost Aurora's confidence easily, by pointing out her superior Magic attributes. One of the only ones who actually saw more of Zephyr's unstable side to him, she was able to comfort him. This was something Zephyr was highly grateful for, and Zephyr always makes sure to repay Aurora back in return. Aurora seems to care for him a lot, when she often worries for his well being, because he's the leader. Interestingly, whenever Zephyr trolls Aurora, she doesn't seem to lash out at him, this could probably because she didn't want to hurt her superior. Their sibling like relationship was shown, when Zephyr was trying to hold her back when she was enraged at Shadow's "death". With that, Zephyr was able to convince her to stop, and Aurora was able to control herself and launch her Ultimate Move. The two were likely to stay friends after the events of SSC, because they became in-laws in the end, because they each married one of the Hikari twins. Leaf Underwood "He's unique... Alright..." It was revealed that Leaf, Spark, and Aurora were next door neighbors, meaning that they all knew each other before the events of the exams. Spark and Leaf would be best friends, while Aurora would still technically be best friends with Skye, she would still be particularly close to the two rivals. A running gag would be when Aurora would do something clumsy, and Leaf would end up getting injured or bonked in the process. Events leading Leaf to be bonked on the head by strange objects, spells, weapons, etc were fairly common. And Aurora would quickly apologize to him. Leaf never really showed much anger towards these instances, showing that they have a fairly strong friendship. "SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU SPOONY BOY!" '' '' Leaf would sometimes activate Aurora's fiery temper, and would often be Aurora's punching bag whenever she got mad at him. His unlucky situations would often involve him unintentionally saying something rather offensive, and Aurora would often cast some type of spell to blast him to nothingness. Despite her aggression towards Leaf, she's shown to care a lot for him platonically, and supports Leaf's relation with Spark. Leaf was shown to try to make Aurora feel better a few times when she was seen to be sad, by mentioning things that she liked in particular. Spark Knight Aurora's other best friend. Spark and Aurora were next-door neighbors for as long as they could remember. Because of their long-lasted friendship, they would be rather close. Even though the tomboyish and fiesty Spark would have more in common with Leaf, and Aurora would be closer to Skye, they were still pretty close. Spark would often try to spar with Aurora, because Spark's biggest weakness was her lack of Resistance, making her rather fragile to Magic attacks. Aurora would always be unsure of herself, and sometimes thought Spark thought she was weak, which was not the case. This would result in Spark trying to point out Aurora's good attributes. She would often say that Aurora would be stronger in her own way, and it's implied that Spark thinks of Aurora as a tough opponent, because if she didn't, she wouldn't really try to fight her. Comically, Spark would sometimes ask about her and Shadow, and Aurora would always flip out, which would cause Spark to comment, and sometimes break the fourth wall. She would always be grateful to her fiery friend, because Spark always tried to look out for Aurora. Spark knew of Aurora's low Defence, and would often aid her in battle, allowing Aurora to cast spells behind her. When Le af and Glacieus were trying to make Aurora feel better when she was upset, Spark showed her softer side when she told them to stop it, because she knew how to really make Aurora feel better. This hints that they know each other really well, and Spark can always tell when Aurora needs comfort. Luna Zedler Aurora always found Luna to be really cool and awesome for her intelligence and her leadership, followed by her skill with a whip. Both would doubt themselves at times, but for different reasons. While Aurora would just be unconfident, Luna would only doubt herself so she could view the consequences. They are good friends, because they are both willing to work together and defend each other. Luna often teases Aurora, and Aurora wouldn't really show too much anger over it, which could be because she respected Luna too much. Although Luna is more of a tougher girl, she still has a decent amount in common with Aurora. Luna's always shown to be more protective over Aurora, because she knows that Healers are extremely important to their mission team. And Aurora would often try to look over Luna as well, as best as she could. Because it was a way of repaying Luna. Blaze Stryker While Blaze is rather quiet and mysterious, Aurora doesn't seem to mind. Instead, she thinks Blaze is cool, and like with the others, she seems to want to get along with him well. There were a few times where Aurora thought Blaze would be mad at her, and she was often seen apologizing to him. Other that, they are friends. Once in a Scenario, Aurora was supposed to buy a bunny for Blaze, but something happened to it. Something that she said that people probably didn't want to know about it. In the Scenario following that, Blaze seemed to be a bit mad, and said "The last time you went shopping, furry things DIED." Although Blaze wasn't really that mad, Aurora took it the wrong way and fled, apologizing. Another time, there was an opponent that cloned the party members, and Aurora accidentally hit Blaze with a water spell, leading her to frantically apologize. In another instance, Aurora annoyed Blaze by calling him an "Animorph", rather than the preferred name "Mudanis" in a Scenario. Interestingly, Aurora didn't seem to really be sad over it, and it seemed like she was just teasing him instead. Blaze was shown to be holding Aurora back, along with Zephyr when Aurora was enraged about Shadow's "death", showing that Blaze cared about Aurora and didn't want her to get hurt. Glacieus Thorn He calls her "Rorie", and she didn't seem to mind, unlike some of the Star Strike members who dislike their nicknames by Glacieus. Aurora seems to find Glacieus funny, but sometimes shows her temper when he gets childish. They are friends. Glacieus praised Aurora for her Magic, and the two are more long ranged fighters. Which was something that they could both relate to and something that they had in common. Glacieus found Aurora's temper to be funny at times, such as laughing when she said the word "poopie". Oddly, she didn't seem to mind. It could be because she knew Glacieus meant it rather light heartedly. Aurora seems to be rather amused with Glacieus's jokes and interesting manners of speech. And she has no idea why or how Glacieus could be the way he is with brownies, and she mentioned that she didn't really want to know how. And she questioned why she should even bother asking. Stream Tennant Stream and Aurora have the most in common. Both are the more submissive, girlier members of Star Strike. They're also more fragile and meek. These two close friends are both kind, good-natured, and caring. Before Stream joined Star Strike, Aurora was took Stream's place in watching over everyone. When Stream joined, Aurora stepped down; Stream's more calm, motherly nature suited her better. And Aurora was fond of Stream for it, and it seemed that Aurora often tried to be more like her. She viewed Stream as inspiring, and tried to be graceful, calm, and talented like her peer. There were a few times where Aurora did the same thing as Stream did. Because the two were both rather fragile, they would tend to rely on the more defensive Agents, hence the reason why they didn't work together much. But when they did, they both inspired each other to do their best. When Stream sacrificed herself to allow the others to escape in the Labyrinth, Aurora found inspiration in Stream's speech in overcoming her timid nature and her fears. And it's possible that Stream's sacrifice strengthened Aurora, because it led her to be strong enough to save the remaining Agents. Triple Strike Triple Strike consists of the three superior Magic Users. Sunny, their leader, seemed to be fond of Aurora and praised her abilities. She had the most common ground with Triple Strike, and in the Battle of Garnet, they were all seen fighting alongside each other, casting spells on top of a skyscraper. Creation and Reception Aurora didn't change too much in earlier development. She was intended to be a calm, musical, and girly character, a more mysterious and mystical person. But this was scrapped, and instead a temper was added to her followed by clumsiness and lack of confidence to balance out the team. She was always intended to be close to Skye and Shadow, but not as close as it was made in the game. Aurora's outfit was one of the easiest designs for Lizzy to draw, but she had some difficulty in drawing her hair. Her dress would kind of symbolize her position as a Magic User in Star Strike. She scored pretty high in the polls, tieing with Luna for 2nd for the "Favorite Female Character" poll and has received positive reception for her amount of personality and kindness. Lizzy herself has shown some surprise to the amount of positive response from Aurora, as she sometimes worried if Aurora wasn't likable enough with her clumsiness, submissive personality, and whatnot because it was kind of common to see those character types in games. The temper and other traits were added to make her contrast them. Although she loves all her characters, Aurora was said to be Lizzy's least favorite of the females, because she felt Aurora wouldn't really make a good heroine if she was the Female Lead because of the common stereotype that the Female Lead of Video Games would often be able to cast magic, and be overly naive and too kind for their own good and kind of wimpy. She felt that if Aurora was the Female Lead, all the other females would overshadow her, especially Skye and Luna. If Aurora was this type of character, Lizzy has stated that she wouldn't like her very much because of the stereotype, and because of her preference for stronger characters. Lizzy's comment on Aurora: "She's surprisingly likable. Normally, I hate characters like her and a lot of female characters in general. Don't get me wrong, I like Aurora and all, it's just that I'm not a big fan of characters like her. Stronger females stand out more to me. Kind of like Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, I like Erza a lot more despite Lucy being the main character, because Erza is tougher and stronger. But anyway, I like Aurora because she's nice, useful, smart, and always believed in Skye. She's a good person, and her heart is always in the right place. I guess the reason why the other females stand out to me over her, is that I can relate to them better. With Aurora, she doesn't have much that I can relate to. She's not a realistic character, and that's okay, there are some characters that are and some that aren't. With her, I just think she's too nice for her own good, and too passive and submissive. I was glad to be able to make her stronger and braver over time, but she still doesn't exactly have a spine like the others and I always prefer girls with more spice to them. I see a lot of people like her in many things that end up being completely useless and irritating. Luckily, Aurora isn't worthless, she's actually quite powerful and she's not irritating, and one of my favorite things about her is her temper." Quotes "You inspire me. Because you, I was able to come this far, Skye." "I believe in you." "No! Don't... Go!" "You might make a nice piece of steak." "Say that again!" "MAYBE SOMEONE NEEDS A HIGH FIVE IN THE FACE WITH A CHAIR!" "Don't make me "accidentally" hit you, too!" "This conversation is over. OVER!" "WHAT was that?!" "There, there." "SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU SPOONY BOY!" Gallery DSCN8519_zps02e2a858.jpg|Angry Aurora DSCN8520_zpsc5ce9ae1.jpg|Aurora about to punch someone DSCN8518 zps36608fdd.jpg|Aurora smiling at a happy Shadow IMG_9182_zps01f4561b.jpg IMG_9220.JPG|Aurora's usual exterior Photo 3 (2).JPG|Fanart of Aurora IMG_20140504_155257.jpg|White Mage Costume IMG_20140504_155252.jpg|Dark Radiance Costume IMG_20140504_155243.jpg|Combat Fairy Costume IMG_20140504_155237.jpg|Ice Princess Costume IMG_20140504_155232.jpg|Decisive Combatir Costume IMG_20140504_155247.jpg|Joke Costume: Klutzy Maid IMG 20140725 224619.jpg|Aurora's Scenario Sprite IMG 20140729 105444.jpg|Aurora's Alternate Costume: Active Artist Trivia *Aurora is the second most popular female character tied with Luna, with Skye in first place. *Her personality had very good reception, and she was well praised for her connection to Skye and Shadow. Her flashbacks with Skye, followed by her sacrifice, and her scene with her Ultimate Move showed great development in the character. *The official pairing with her and Shadow is called Shadora, which is the second most popular pairing in the fandom. *Her name means "sunrise" and her respective element is Light. Candor, her surname, means "Honesty", which references her kind nature. *She and Spark are really bad cooks. *She's close to Skye, Shadow, Zephyr, Leaf, and Spark. She has the highest amount of interactions for a non-main role. *She tends to use a lot of Fire and Water spells *Aurora has the most physical forms for a non Lead character. As a child, pre-teen, early teen, and current. *There seems to be a running gag about her rather flat chest... Which is actually average size, but compared to the more busty female party members... *Her favorite food is pudding Related Pages *Aurora's Attacks *Aurora's Theme *Aurora's Tomes *Aurora's Skills *Lumen's Destiny (Aurora's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Girl Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Lumiere Agency Category:Healer Category:Mage Category:Magic User Category:Party